U.S. application Ser. No. 10/720,324 filed on Nov. 21, 2003 entitled Removable Motor Brake For Use With Vehicle Slide Out, is incorporated herein by reference.
A large number of recreational vehicles and recreational trailers (collectively “RV's”) currently include compartments that are moved outwardly from the walls of the RV so as to expand the internal living space of the RV. These compartments are typically referred to as slide-outs. It is not uncommon for such slide-outs to substantially enlarge a bedroom or a kitchen area of the RV.
Many of the slide-outs are operated on the RV with an electric motor that is connected to the structural framework of the slide-out. When energized, the motor causes the framework to move along a guide or pathway until the framework extends to its fullest extension, at which point the motor is then deenergized.
Such motors typically include a brake mechanism as an integral part of the motor such that when the motor ceases its operation, the brake automatically engages the slide-out so as to ensure no further movement of the framework of the slide-out. The engagement of this brake, however, can pose problems to the user in those instances when the motor inadvertently fails or in the event electrical power to the motor is unexpectedly interrupted. In those circumstances, the user may desire to move the slide-out manually but will be unable to do so unless the brake is first disengaged. As a result, there is a need for a manual mechanism that enables the user to quickly and easily disengage the brake from the motor so that the user may then manually move the slide-out.